


Idiot

by Zombie_Raptor



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Raptor/pseuds/Zombie_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul's friends threw him a lame birthday party. But that was part of the plan. Liz is the one that makes his night. I honestly just wanted to pair Liz and Soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

Soul walked through the hallway with his hands in his pockets. His friends had thrown him a birthday party in town, and now he was walking back to his apartment by himself. Black Star was going off and being his usual self, so Kid dragged him off along with Patty. Normally Tsubaki would have been the one to take care of Black Star, however apparently her and Maka were having a sleepover. Having the party pretty much be dead at that point, Liz dragged Blair off to try to find an open shop, and the rest of the people left relatively quickly.

“Damn, my friends are so uncool. But their my friends so I guess that means I’m being uncool as well” Soul said to himself with a bit of a sigh.

As he came up to his and Maka’s apartment, he noticed a large box with a ribbon tied around it. It was barely thin enough to get through the door, and over half his height. Opening his door, he pushed it into the apartment. After closing his door, he looked around for a card, or any writing to indicate who left it. Turning one arm into a scythe, he cut the ribbon on the box. Slowly opening the lid, he jumped back and fell in surprise.

After a few seconds, Liz rose out of the box with a ribbon on her head.

Soul blinked a few times before laughing. “Damn, you scared the shit out of me. Honestly I thought the night was a bit lame when everyone bailed early, but you really cheered me up.”

Liz smiled. “That was the plan” she said softly.

“Man, you guys went pretty far for that joke, but I’ll let you know it was totally worth it. You guys are never gonna get me that good again.”

“Soul, it wasn’t a joke” Liz said softly. She didn’t seem to be able to raise her voice any higher, or sound any more confident.

Soul snorted “Sure, you were just gifting yourself to me. You already got me, no need to carry out the act. You guys are pretty cool after all.”

“Soul—” Liz started before being cut off.

“Come on Liz, thanks for the cheer up, but come on. You’re not a slut, if anyone would be gifting themselves to me in that why I would suspect Blair. Anyways I’m kinda tired now” Soul said, putting one hand on Liz’s back and pushing her lightly out the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow” he said with a wave, and shut the door.

Liz stood there, looking at the door, wanting to knock, but couldn’t. As tears started streaming down her cheek, she turned around and left.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

As the sun rose, Soul got up. Walking out he of room, he saw Maka standing in the living room with her hands on her hips.

“Hey Maka. Didn’t think you’d be back so soon. That was—”

“MAKA CHOP!”

“Dammit. What the hell was that for?” Soul asked angrily.

“What was that for? What the hell happened last night?” Maka asked, even more angrily.

“What, the whole prank thing, it went just as you planned I suspect” Soul said, slightly confused.

“IT WASN’T A JOKE” Maka yelled.

Soul cowered in the corner, afraid of being hit again.

“If it was a joke, I wouldn’t have slept over at Tsubaki’s. Liz was having troubles confessing, so we helped come up with an idea for her.”

“Wait, Liz was having troubles confessing what?” Soul asked, already having a bit of an idea.

Maka sighed. It seemed like Soul really was clueless, which was why it must have hurt so much. “Liz likes you. She’s wanted to ask you out for a while now, but couldn’t muster up the courage. The fact that you brushed her off without even acknowledging what she was trying to do hurt her a lot. She was crying all last night. Hell she was crying this morning. It made her feel like you didn’t even consider it a possibility that she would ever be someone you would date.”

“W-what? Sh-she likes me?” Soul stuttered.

Maka facepalmed. She knew he felt the same way, which was why she assured Liz that everything would go the way they planned, but he was just too stupid. “She should still be at Tsubaki’s.”

Soul made it to Tsubaki’s in record time. Knocking on the door, he tried to catch his breath.

Tsubaki answered the door. “Are you here to make things right?”

Soul nodded.

“Ok, she’s in my room” Tsubaki said, moving out of the way.

Soul made his way to Tsubaki’s room in the back. “Liz, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize what you were trying to do. I didn’t even consider the possibility—”

“What, that you could ever date someone like me?” she asked bitterly.

Kneeling down next to her, Soul shook his head “No, I never considered the possibility that someone like you would like me. I know it took a lot of guts to confess like that knowing that you could be turned down, and I understand that it hurt even more because I didn’t even acknowledge what you were trying to do, and I also will understand if you say no, but if you’re willing to give me another chance, I would like to go on a date with you.”

Liz sniffed and looked up at him and nodded.

“Good, now that this idiot had finally apologized, why don’t we go get breakfast” Soul said, offering his hand.

Liz smiled and knocked him down with a hug.

Tsubaki looked at them from the door. She had come after hearing something hit the ground. It looked like all of this happened because of Soul’s on stupidity.


End file.
